Memories (I Love You)
by crunchymaki
Summary: Several months after Nico abandoned her, Maki decides to write how she felt in the form of a letter. Has she finally moved on? Set in Maki's POV. UMIMAKI.


This could be considered somewhat of a sequel to the ficlet _Heartbreak (I'll Protect You),_ but it stands on its own without prior reading. Set in Maki's point of view.

Also I would very much appreciate it if you left a review afterwards. I'm not forcing you or anything but I would love to know what you thought of it. Anyway, cheers for taking the time to read this. Enjoy.

 **I DO NOT OWN LOVE LIVE!**

* * *

It has been almost four months since Nico abandoned me, I remember the day as if it were only yesterday. They say time heals all wounds but I don't believe that to be the truth. Those wounds eventually leave behind scars and the pain lessens, but it never completely goes away. Umi has stood by my side ever since she recused me, she has kept her promise to be there for me regardless of future circumstances. Always and forever she had said. I smile at that memory.

I walk over to my desk and pull out the chair. I briefly admire the view outside my window before sitting down. I pull out the top drawer beside me and rummage around for a plain sheet of paper, an envelope and a pen. Upon finding those, I place them on the desk and close the drawer. I decide that I'm going to write a letter to Nico but I won't send it to her. It would be for my eyes only. I'll write down all the things I've wanted to tell her but couldn't, maybe it would help bring me the closure that I so desperately need. I pick up my pen and begin to write.

 _Dear Nico,_

 _My memories of you float around in my head, like clouds across the sky. It's never a clear day in my mind, you are all I ever think about._

 _I dream about you every night, I wake up every morning disappointed with reality. Do you ever dream of me?_

 _Sometimes I feel as if we visit each other in our dreams. Do you think I've lost my mind by thinking like that? I can't help it, you consume my every thought._

 _I opened my heart to you and poured everything out to you. You were happy that I shared a part of myself to you. You should you'd never judge me and that you'll always be there for me._

 _Why then, did you abandon me when I needed you the most? You said you couldn't be there for me anymore, that I shouldn't talk to you about how I feel and that I should consult somebody else instead._

 _Do you have any idea how much you hurt me? I don't think I've ever felt such excruciating pain in my entire life. I feel like you stabbed me in the chest with a jagged edged dagger and left me to bleed to death._

 _Will you come back to save me one day? I still hope to see you one last time before I die, death from the wound you inflicted upon me. It's true what they say, a broken heart can kill you._

 _But I'll always love you, I'll always remember you. My love for you transcends time and space, transcends beyond consciousness and reality. My love has become a part of the universe itself, but isn't bound by any laws._

 _If I was granted one wish and one wish only, I would wish for things to go back to how they used to be. Us being friends, playfully flirting together and offering each other support when we need it._

 _I think about you every day and it brings tears to my eyes. It doesn't get easier with time, you just get used to it. However much it hurts and saddens me, I am learning to live my life without you._

 _That pain will never go away, it'll serve as a constant reminder of you and what could have been if we had remained friends. I still hope despite the chances of it being slim, that maybe, just maybe you'll wake up and realise that you left me behind._

 _I want to tell you something, something that I would never have had the courage to tell you. I'm in love with you and I think I always will be. I want you to know that my heart belongs to you and only you. And if we don't meet again in this life, I'm certain we will in the next life. Until then, this is goodbye._

 _Maki._

It felt good to get all of that off my chest and put it on paper instead. Now I have the chance to move on with my life, I can let go of my memories I have of her. Memories that I've been holding on to for so long. Memories that I thought would haunt me forever. I fold up the sheet of paper in half and slide it into the envelope, tucking the flap inside to close it. I stare at it for a several seconds before pulling out the top drawer and placing it inside. Somebody knocks on my door as I close the drawer shut.

"Come in." I call out.

The door creaks open and then closes again slowly. I hear footsteps walking towards me. I don't need to turn around to found out who they belong to. Arms reach out from behind and wrap themselves around me. Its warm and comforting, like a blanket. I feel safe in those arms.

"Hey you." Umi rests her chin on my shoulder.

"Hey yourself." I reply back.

"I knew I'd find you here." Her breath tickles my ear, making me shiver slightly.

"Of course you did." She unwraps her arms and spins my chair around so that I'm now facing her.

Umi smiles at me and holds out both her hands. I smile back as I grab onto them and she pulls me up until I'm standing flush against her.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." I find myself getting lost in those captivating eyes of hers, I could stare into them forever. She tucks her hair behind her ear before leaning in to brush her lips against mine. I move forward to connect our lips together but she pulls away slightly.

"Umi" I whine.

"You know I love to tease you." She says with a hint of mischief.

"Hmpf". I huff and turn away from her, in an attempt to feign annoyance.

Umi places her hand on my cheek, gently forcing me back to face her. She leans in and brushes her lips against mine. I open my mouth to remark my frustration but before the words have the chance to come out, she finally presses her lips softly against mine.

The kiss starts off slow at first but I soon pick up the pace, kissing her with urgency and pouring as much love into it as I could possibly muster. We pull apart several minutes later after breathing became an issue. I embrace her tightly and rest my head on her shoulder.

"Thank you." I tell her.

"For what?" She asks as she returns the embrace.

"Everything. I wouldn't have come this far without you. I wouldn't be where I am today if it weren't for you." I feel myself getting emotional.

"You know I won't take the credit for that because you did it all on your own. You've come this far because you're such a strong, amazing woman Maki. But it makes me happy to have you say that I helped you in some way. The way Nico behaved infuriates me, you don't deserve to be treated like that. Nobody does."

I pull back and caress her cheek lovingly.

"I have you and that's all that truly matters to me."

She places her hand on top of mine and runs her fingers through my hair with her other hand. She gives me that smile that makes my heart melt, I fall for her more and more everyday.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be right here beside you. Always."

I knew she meant those words. It was a promise that would never be broken.


End file.
